Traffic Jam
by vampbytes
Summary: Bella gets a little hot on the evening commute. A police officer heats things up even further. Rated M for very mature. Graphic.


Bella hated traffic. As her car crawled amongst hundreds of cars in the evening rush hour, she felt her tension rising. It didn't help that her AC was broken and the 84 degree sun was beaming down so hard that she could feel the sweat beginning to pool under her button-up shirt and pencil skirt. _I need to do something before I straight-up road rage, _she thought to herself. She turned on the radio to distract her mind, but when she heard the song, "I'll Make Love to You," her mind went in a different direction.

She turned off the music again as her hand drifted down to her skirt zipper. She quickly looked around to see if any of the cars next to her were looking. It was clear, but she again hesitated. _Come on, Bella, _she told herself. _What's the worst that can happen? So what if somebody sees me, a total stranger, jacking off while stuck in traffic? It'd probably just make their commute a little bit more interesting too._

With that mentality, Bella felt her courage rise, as did her arousal. The thought that somebody might want to watch her masturbate in her car was more than a little bit of a turn-on. She unzipped her zipper, and then decided, _What the hell!, _ and just pulled the skirt down off her legs, first off her left leg, then her right, so she could keep one foot on the brake. Her left hand now drifted down over her emerald green, lacy thong she was wearing. She drifted her hand between her thighs and pressed down hard over where the fabric was already drenched with her arousal. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she rocked her hips against her hand. All of a sudden, her lane moved forward. _Shit, she thought as she was forced to remove her focus from self-pleasure and onto the road again. I guess I've found the weak point of jerking off while driving. _However, it wasn't long before her lane was stopped once again.

Bella immediately went back to work. This time she guided her left hand directly under her panties. It was so hot down there that the coolness of her hand nearly made her jump. However, she did more than that as her fingers found her clit and started pushing back and forth roughly. Forgetting her window was down, Bella let out a long, high moan as she then dipped two fingers into her cunt.

Immediately the occupant of the neighboring car, a non-descript black SUV, locked eyes with her.

_Shit_, she again thought, _what do I do?_

At this point however, her horniness had ratcheted up so high that she didn't want to stop. She bit her lip in deliberation, as her fingers, though still inside her, stopped moving. She saw the occupants' eyes move down to her lip and darken.

_Well, looks like he might want me to continue anyways. _She had, after all, considered this possibility beforehand and it was her duty to follow through with her adventure. Plus from what she could see, he definitely wasn't hard on the eyes, with a chiseled jaw, black hair, and muscles on top of muscles.

She put the car in park (as the lane had been completely stopped) and having made up her mind she began thrusting her fingers deep inside of her again and rocking her hips. She sneaked a peek over and saw him watching her moves very intently. Gaining confidence, she began unbuttoning her button up with her right hand moaning even louder. It was so hot having an audience, and Bella felt herself losing a little control, and moaned again. The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat, without removing his eyes off of her. Her shirt was now unbuttoned enough to give him a clear view of her bra, but she decided to give him an extra treat. Slowly, she locked eye contact with him and pulled down both cups of her bra giving him an unfettered view of her breast as she pushed them together and began tweaking her left nipple with her right hand. He finally broke eye contact, to stare at her breasts, and Bella could see the struggle he had just swallowing.

Between what her fingers were doing and the intense stare of the man next door, Bella was losing control. Arousal began leaking from her pussy and dripping onto her leg and seat and she began picking up the pace. Her breathing became labored, and she added a third finger, letting out a high-keen as she felt her fingers stretching herself. The tension was building and building. It was about to break and Bella could feel her climax coming closer, closer CLOSER!

BEEP BEEP! Bella nearly jumped out of her skin as the car behind her laid on his horn! Her frustration had peaked, she had been so close to cumming and now this asshole had ruined it. She looked ahead and saw that the traffic had cleared and only she and her voyeur had been holding everybody up now.

She unhappily removed her fingers from her weeping crotch and quickly took the car out of park driving to catch up with the next car in front of her. It was then that she noticed the sirens. She looked back seeing that the SUV had pulled behind her and now was flashing police lights.

_OH SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! DId I seriously just get my rocks off next to a cop! Oh MY GOD I FLASHED HIM!_

Her heart sank lower as she pulled to the highway shoulder and saw him following her. _Shit can I get arrested? Are you allowed to be slutty when you drive? _ She frantically pulled her skirt back up and zipped it, then attempting to button up her shirt again. By the time the man came out of the car, she had slowed her breathing and redressed, even if the buttons were a little bit crooked now.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I assume you know what you did wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean, officer?" Bella said innocently, batting her eyelashes. He had seemed to like her before, maybe she could milk that. Plus, who knows, maybe he wouldn't recognize her.

"Do you know how reckless that was, fucking yourself while driving? Somebody could've gotten hurt!"

Bella swallowed deeply, so much for not recognizing her. She had to admit, as terrified as she was, she was also getting hornier by the moment. She couldn't help but be turned on by the authority and power in this guy's demeanor, plus he was huge! Probably at least 6'5'' and if he was that big, how big could the rest of him be?

Are you serious ma'am?" He yelled as he saw her eyes drift down to his package. "Do you care about anything other than sex right now?"

She tried to look innocent again. "I'm so sorry officer! You're just so good-looking it's hard for me to focus on getting a ticket."

"A Ticket? That's what you're worried about? Please step out of the car ma'am."

_Shit, this wasn't going at all as expected._ Bella felt tears building up behind her eyes as she stepped out of the car and he grabbed her waist roughly, turning her to press against her car.

"I'm bringing you in for this. Lewd behavior, reckless endangerment, and exposing yourself in public."

Bella couldn't help it, she felt her tears overflow as she thought about the humiliation she was about to endure. He pressed up hard against her and all of a sudden she felt hope again. That was quite a hard bulge poking into her back and it wasn't his gun either.

_He expected a slut, I'll give him a slut. Maybe I'll be lucky and actually get a good bang out of this situation._

She let out a breathy moan as she grinded her ass against him. "Oh you're so strong, and big!" She breathed. "I like the way you're pressed up against me. i'm just so wet and hot right now!"

He didn't say a word as he twisted her hands behind her back locking her into handcuffs and before reading her Miranda rights.

Well, goodbye to any dignity I once had, thought Bella feeling hopeless again.

He walked her back to the SUV until it shielded them from the road and any drivers. Before opening the door, however, he shoved her back against it again. "You're just one big whore aren't you?"

"Oh yes," She moaned, biting her lips as she again felt his hard dick pressing against her stomach through his pants.

"Does it make you hotter when I call you the slut that you are?" He asked darkly.

"YES, yes" She breathed trying to front grind against him again, trying to rub her wet clit against the outline of his dick. "Please, officer. Please touch me!"

"Touch you? Why would I touch you? You're a pervert and a whore! Your pussy's probably completely stretched out from the dozens of men you've screwed before! if you want me to touch you, you'll have to earn it." He snarled stepping away from her.

Her pussy was now dribbling down her legs as he looked at her like the whore she felt like. She had never been more turned on in her life, let alone by such demeaning behavior. But she definitely wanted more.

She immediately dropped to her knees , licked her lips, and looked up to his steely grey eyes. "I'll do anything." She breathed.

His eyes darkened as he stared at her shirt and ripped the buttons off, revealing her heaving C-cup breasts. He ogled them as he considered her offer. "Beg for my cock" he ordered darkly. "beg for the pleasure of having me fuck your mouth with it."

Hearing him say those words struck deep into Bellas pussy and a warm gush of liquid flowed.. She rocked back onto her heels trying to grind herself down on them to relieve tension. She realized she had to focus on the task at hand and cleared her throat.

"Please officer." She began.

He grabbed her by her hair so hard and fast that tears sprang into her eyes as he snapped her head up to face him.

"Please what?" he growled.

Bella, was so turned on she could hardly breathe. The pain and need were blending together so that she simply wanted any touch, harsh or gentle.

"Please. Please," she moaned. "Please shove your big hard cock down my throat. I'm so hungry for it. I need it, I need you please!"

With that, he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees, revealing not only that he went commando, but also the size of his enormous dick. Bella swallowed deeply as she stared up at his hard 10in dick thinking maybe she got herself in deeper than she could handle.

"Well?' he sneered. "Are you going to stop drooling and suck me off or what?"

She took a deep breath, then leaned forward and licked the whole length of his long, girthy dick. She felt a little lost, not being able to use her hands but he quickly rectified that by taking her head in his hands and saying. "I'm about to pound into you so hard you'll be begging for mercy."

She felt more liquid building in her loins, not remembering the last time she had been so hot for someone as she nodded her head and relaxed her throat. He slowly pulled her head forward by her hair and she began the struggle of engulfing his dick, inch by inch. Finally, when she felt like she couldn't breathe at all, he pulled back. Then began the thrusting. Pulling her back and forth with her hair and every thrust of his hips, he began fucking her face with all the power he could.

"Fuck," he grunted. " Yeah you whore, take it in, suck.. SUCK!"

Even as she tried not to gag, Bella was enjoying the roughness and even the repeated smacks of her face from his balls. She felt like she was his sex doll to be used in whatever way her master wanted. One of his hands lowered to her left breast and released it from its cup, massaging and twisiting it roughly, and causing Bella to moan both in pleasure and pain, on all 10 inches deep down her throat.

She could see from his face, that he was beginning to lose control and prepared to swallow any semen he would pump into her. Before he could, though, he yanked her hair away from him, effectively releasing his dick.

"Open your mouth."

Trying to catch her breath, Bella hesitated.

"NOW, BITCH!"

She looked up in surprise at the yell, just in time to see his final pumps and get a full facial. Stream after stream coated her face, her hair and her exposed chest as he grunted.

"Now clean me up." he demanded impassively.

She licked off his dick, sucking him clean and realized with admiration and terror that it was already hardening again. He laughed as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"You're not done yet," he chuckled darkly. He then looked down at her disheveled state. "Get in the car."

"LIke this?" She whined. She looked horrible. her shirt was ripped open, her left breast was still hanging out of her bra, and she was covered in his cum. Was he really going to take her to the police station this way?

"I want everybody to see you as the whore you are. You should have an interesting night in county."

She shivered in fear and desolation. It hadn't been worth it. Yeah she got to deep throat the biggest dick she's ever seen, but now her life, her reputation was going to be ruined. And she hadn't even gotten one orgasm out of it.

The officer tossed her into the bench in the backseat as if she weighed nothing. He then climbed in clipping her handcuffs up to the ceiling on the far end of the car. In the process, he shifted her weight so that the handcuffs didn't pull so much against her wrists.

"Thank you master." She said at the kind gesture. They both immediately froze.  
><em>Did I seriously just call him master? Where did that even come from? I must've meant officer. Oh shit, I hope that doesn't make him more mad.<em>

He definitely did look mad as his gaze darkened again and he climbed back into the back cab. However, even as the fear was creeping back up, Bella realized that he had now shucked his pants completely and his penis was standing at full attention.

"You like being my submissive don't you? I bet you just love the handcuffs! You probably even enjoy the idea of being punished don't you?" He leered looking pleased with himself.

"Y-y-yes?" Bella answered meekly.

"I have to say, under no circumstances do I want to be called master...it just doesn't fit me. However, I think we can both agree on something..I mean you need to call me something and I do own your body and desires. Why don't you call me, Daddy?" he smirked, clearly enjoying his power trip.

She couldn't tell if his words were meant seriously or in mocking, but Bella again felt her pussy leak even more as she hit new peaks of arousal. Whether he was kidding or not, she loved the idea of being forced to call her daddy as he violated her in a manner of ways. If that ever happened anyways. She was relieved she had never met her real dad, just so that this moment was less awkward.

He slowly began unzipping her pencil skirt, teasing her with light touches on her abdomen and breasts and began sucking hard on a spot on her neck, bruising her as he marked his territory.

"Oh yesss," she breathed. "Moreeee!"

He stopped instantly and she felt a hard slap against one of her breasts. The hit surprised her and ached even as she felt a jolt of arousal.

"I thought we discussed that you are beneath me, whore! You are mine to do as I please! You don't order me!"

"I'm so sorry, Daddy" she whispered.

"Good girl," he cooed. "But I'm afraid I still have to teach you your lesson."

Without saying another word, he flipped her onto her hands and knees and yanked off her skirt.

"My, my, my...what an ass you have whore. I bet you'd just love having my dick deep inside that juicy ass of yours," he murmured, kneading into it.

"Yes, Daddy," Bella breathed as she began shivering in need and fear of what punishment would come. The idea of him pounding his giant dick into her tight ass was pushing her beyond her holding point. A trail of arousal leaked out of her thong and rolled down her legs.

"Well, you weren't lying" he chuckled watching it roll before catching it on his finger. "You'd probably do anything for your Daddy wouldn't you? Suck you cum off my finger, bitch."

Bella quickly twisted around and lapped up all of her juices off her Daddy's finger, eager to please.

"Good, girl...but back to business. Stick your ass higher in the air." He commanded.

Bella did as ordered, even as it left her head squished onto the seat with her arms pulling roughly above her in the cuffs.

His hand roamed across her butt for a few seconds before roughly yanking her thong up, pulling it harshly against her genitals. That one movement was enough to push Bella's sensitized body over the edge and she screamed as she came, rocking herself against the tight garment in his hands.

"Yesss, Daddy! Thank you Daddy!" Bella screamed as tears of relief rolled down her face.

"Well it's hardly punishment if you enjoy it, but I'm now seeing that you like the pain. Answer me slut: did I tell you you could cum all over my car? During your punishment?"

"No Daddy," Bella weeped, still coming down from her impressive orgasm.

"You've been a bad girl," he said yanking her thong again, causing her to moan deeply...right before his right hand came down with a hard smack.

Bella gasped in pain and as her head was mashed further into the car's seat. But she couldn't help but thrust her ass higher into the air in a hopeful attempt for more.

"You don't seem very sorry!" he yelled, smacking her again. "Apologize."

Bella began crying again in pain and need. "I'm sorry Daddy! I'm so sorry!"

"Beg for more punishment, you've been a bad, bad slut."

"Please-" she began. _SMACK_. "Please hit me again!" _Smack_. "I've been a whore." _SMACK. _"I am such a slut that I couldn't control myself around your big, wide dick, Daddy!" _Smack. _

This continued for several minutes as her reddened ass began bruising under his merciless hand. Finally, the smacking stopped and the only sound was Bella's muffled tears. She felt and heard his hands yank her bra off of her, exposing her big breasts and peaked nipples, leaving her only in her green thong.

"W-w-what are you doing, Daddy." Bella stammered, feeling even more vulnerable in the cool, dark interior of the SUV.

"Well baby, I'm going to fuck you."

Her pussy, which she had thought couldn't possibly get wetter, wept with relief even as a shiver of fear passed over Bella. This was all that she had wanted, and, yeah she'd had sex before, but never with anyone twice as big. Plus, how rough was he going to be? Could she even handle it?

He thrust his big hand into her panties and was immediately surrounded by her wet heat.

"My, my, my. Aren't you a very turned on slut? You really like being violated by me don't you?" He chuckled as he felt the immediate flow of liquid deep in her crotch. She blushed, not liking him knowing how turned on she was with her unable to do anything about it. Then, curling his finger, he began stroking her clit. Bella couldn't answer as she let out a whimper, trying to move herself against his fingers.

He hovered a finger around her opening and whispered threateningly, "answer me!"

"Unggg, yes, daddy. Please, daddy, violate me again! I'm so ready for you."

"You sound like a bitch in heat," he said. "and I'm going to treat you like one."

She stopped thinking however, when he suddenly thrust three fingers deep into her cunt in one swoop.

She screamed.

He held his fingers still though, and she let out a whimper at the tension she was feeling.

"Well, whore, fuck yourself on my fingers. But you are not allowed to cum until I tell you to."

She began thrusting her entire body back on his hands, ecstatic finally to have him touching where she had most craved him. But after only a few thrusts, she began to panic. She was so close to cumming but she couldn't make herself stop.

"Please" she breathed, "Please daddy, may I cum? Please"

Suddenly he withdrew his fingers all at once and smacked her ass again hard. "I said no!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry!" Bella wept at the loss. Wanting him back.

Without any warning, her wish was fulfilled. He ripped her panties completely off her, put both hands at her waist, and shoved his dick, up to the hilt, into her tight, clutching pussy.

"Aghhhhh, yessss daddy," Bella moaned. The pain of having him stretch her out more than ever before was trumped by her desire to be fucked properly. There was only one rising problem. "Please let me cum, please, let me cum Daddy." She panted as her voice went up several octaves. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head in pleasure.

He continued thrusting mercilessly. "Maybe I'm not going to let you cum at all," he leered.

Bella was sobbing as he continued ploughing roughly into her with no hope of release. This was the sweetest agony she'd ever been in, and she couldn't decide if she wanted it to stop or not. After minutes passed of the sweet torture, she was finally relieved.

"Okay baby, I'll let you cum," her charitable daddy smiled. "Cum, Now!"

With a moan of relief and tears of gratitude streaming down her face, she came. Hard. Her pussy began clenching down as she nearly passed out in pleasure. All of that waiting made it the strongest orgasm she'd ever had before.

He groaned as her muscles clenched down on his dick, but kept thrusting a little longer until he couldn't take it either. He pulled out, causing her to moan at the loss, and quickly turned her around so she was again facing him. Then, just as before, he came all over her face and chest and hair. The only difference, was that she was able to catch some in her mouth this time and taste the man who had been pummeling her.

"Mine," he grunted, looking at his finished product. Bella lay there, completely naked, panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth (stained white with cum), and covered in two complete coatings of his sperm.

"I'm yours, Daddy." She panted, wishing this didn't have to end in her arrest.

"You know, baby, I never called in that I was arresting you, I think you've earned your way out of a sentence or ticket of any kind."

"You mean, I don't have to go to jail?" She asked, hope lighting up her eyes.

"Well, I might bring you in anyway, but I no official booking or sentencing for you," he said smearing his cum around her nipples. She didn't think after that whole affair, she could be turned on again, but already she felt warm liquid begin running down her thighs.

"Wait, why would we be going to jail?" she quivered, biting her lip. I mean as much as she wanted him to rock her world again, she didn't know if it was worth having a record. She looked up at his name badge. _Office Charlie, that's the name of the man who's ruined all future sex for you._

"Well there are a couple empty cells there currently, and you know what they do in jail..." he looked at her naked body and actually licked his lips.

"W-w-what, Daddy?" she whispered, fighting the urge to rub her crotch along his leg.

"Anal, baby." he smirked.


End file.
